Rediscovered Identities
by okychan
Summary: Himeno and the knights are happy the princess of disaster is gone... but is darkness lingering in the future or has balace been achieved.
1. 1

Rediscovered Identities

Chapter 1: creating a future

Disclaimer: All characters, messages, and ideas used belong to everyone, none, and especially not me so if you think otherwise fudge off you dirty rabbit whore… LOL j/k 3 review pwease!

_Everyone is happy now; Takako and Sesame have gone to Europe. They are getting to know each other better! Hajime, Mannen, and Shin now live at the mansion and often play with Mawata. They all have lots of fun together I am so happy Mawata is safe. I was so worried that somehow, she would be hurt but she seems to be fine now, more open with her emotions. The three boys love living here, except they now attend school! Well Shin does not start until next year but Mannen and Hajime get to go everyday they hate it._

_Goh still works as a waiter but he now goes to college, he is studying to be some kind of doctor isn't that amazing! OH and he, Kei and Hayate have an apartment together as well I have not been invited over. Sometime soon, though I am sure they will let me visit, I HOPE!_

_Hayate still works for dad, though I never see him anymore its sad I miss seeing him around. Kei well Kei started his own shop called Awayuki Electro games, they are scheduled to bring a game out in a month or so. Everyone really is happy. Mom and Dad are in the America's right now with publishers over seas for dad's book it is about us… I have not read it yet but I am sure it is accurate._

Himeno paused in writing and sighed deeply, everyone was happy everybody got what they wanted and the princess of disaster was no more so everyone was moving on with ease and it was good.

"Himeno! They wont let me play with the ball" Shin came in crying his eyes out and looking very down. Himeno smiled closed her diary and put it away.

"I see, well how about we go to the park and get some ice cream!" She suggested and grabbed shin's hand. Shin just nodded still sniffling a little and followed Himeno outside.

It was a beautiful day outside, it was a month or so before summer break and everything was beautiful, the flowers were blooming and the birds chirped peacefully in a song all their own. Everything was in harmony with each other.

Hayate looked at Kei and Goh they had decided to have meeting in the park rather than leaving messages for each other to respond to being in person was easier that was something they all agreed upon.

"We can't rule out that the queen of disaster still exists" Kei said with a smug look on his face.

"We will have to go back to Leafenia and get a seventh Leafe knight then." Hayate replied sorrow clearly in his face.

"Have you talked to Sesame?" Goh said trying to ease the depression.

"Yeah… He and Takako are fine, he's sorry it had to come to this." Hayate replied and shrugged. "I want to leave Mannen, Shin, and Hajime out of this ok. If the Queen of disaster doesn't show her face I see no reason of giving them something to worry about."

"What about Himeno?"

"She isn't to know about this either, we have to stay as far away from the Awayuki place as possible" Hayate replied with a sigh. "No one else can get hurt"

"That may work, if you can manage to stay away, you work there." Kei said sarcastically "how are you going to stay away"

"I sent my resignation letter in the mail it's addressed to the Awayuki residence so someone will open it."

Himeno bought Shin some cookie dough ice cream and she spotted Hayate, Kei, and Goh on a park bench she snuck over and jumped on Hayate. And started laughing by his face of total surprise. Shin sat beside Goh and smiled eating his Ice cream in silence.

"Hey guys how are you… why haven't any of you been around? Are you abandoning me sheesh I tell you what let you guys out of my sight and you completely forget I exist!" Himeno said and stood up off Hayate and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Himeno sorry we've been busy with work and stuff like that" Goh said with a smile and ruffled shins hair a bit.

"Oh it's ok I understand Kei and you… but Hayate you completely forgot about me!" Himeno said with fake crying which caused sweat drops on the three young men.

"I've been busy Tulip Head" Hayate said and shrugged he was trying to be as cool as possible. They could not afford Himeno and the younger ones to get in trouble with them being in Leafenia.

"I am not a tulip head!" Himeno screamed and sighed heavily. "It's such a beautiful day out isn't it?"

"Himeno we were on our way when you popped up we'll see you later" Kei interrupted her thoughts. Himeno shook her head clearing her thoughts and nodded.

"Bye guys, tomorrow you three should come over for dinner, without Mikaje being around and Mom and Dad it's sometimes lonely you know"

"We wont miss it Himeno see ya around… and take care of Shin" Goh said and him and Kei started leaving. Hayate would catch up.

"Himeno," Hayate paused and pulled her into a hug causing her to blush "take care ok?"

"Oh… oh ok Hayate, you to alright" Himeno responded rather confused over everything and she just blinked as she watched Hayate walk with the other two.

"Himeno" Shin said softly, "I don't think they were being truthful"

"Me neither Shin... but I don't know what's wrong" Himeno sighed and gave shin a hug.

Hayate, Goh and Kei all went back to their apartment preparing to go back to Leafenia and create the seventh knight over again.

"You two sure you don't want to wait awhile?" Goh said and frowned "I told Himeno we'd be there after all"

"Tonight" Hayate and Kei said in unison.

Goh stayed silent and packed a few photos' they were going to be without their friend for two-three weeks and he knew all of them would miss the kids, and Himeno.

"You two ready?" Hayate asked and looked not very happy that he had to leave but he knew it was better to get the seventh knight prepared for a battle than to sit around and wait for something bad to come up.

"Yes" Kei said full of absolute assurance.

"I guess so" Goh said he really did not like the idea of leaving.

"Good" Hayate opened a portal and they entered it, it closed behind them.

"Hayate" Himeno said and awoke with urgency she ran down to the boys rooms, and opened the door all three were awake and crying.

"Himeno... Himeno they left!" Mannen said with confusion in his tears.

"Where have they gone Himeno?" Hajime asked looking completely at a loss.

Himeno went to Shins bed and pulled him into a hug and sat with him. The other two boys were soon with them. all four cuddling close with confusion of what had happened.


	2. 2

Bobbyneko: Heyy thanks for the review and I plan on doing a lot more character building on the younger knights. I do not think they get as much credit in the series as they should.

Mystlady: AHH thanks for the review, I was hoping no one would notice them missing L LOL but hey since you did I guuueesses I'll include them now as well (originally just going to write them off). ,

A/n hope none of ya mind a major time warp. OH OH and sorry if its a bit confusing i cant get it to seperate the little sign keeps erasing :( maybe it will show up on upload ... i dunno just keep in mind this is serveral diffrent places taking place in the chapter.

Now on with the chapter w00t!

Disclaimer: Ditto

Chapter 2: silent tears of crimson red

_They disappeared they left us. They left without saying goodbye to all of us… I don't know where they are the boys don't know where they are, Where did they go? I just do not understand, Mayune and Mawata say they will be back after all the boys are still here… but why would they come back. Hajime, Mannen and Shin are in great care here they have a giant plot of land and they are getting educated life will be better here for them. What if… what if Hayate Goh and Kei do not return… Then what will happen to all of us?_

That was three years ago today, and every year Shin, Mannen, Hajime, and Hayate shared a night of memories together. Shin did not remember as much as the other two knights but Himeno made them go through it as if as long as their memories were still there, they were. Sasame and Takako came to the ceremony as well neither fully understanding why they were gone for so long with out any contact.

"Alright guys it's been three years since they left us" Himeno said and a tear rolled down her cheek, she had only tortured herself daily with her feelings for Hayate. She felt as if somehow it was her fault they had all left.

"And even today they are remembered more than ever right?" Mannen said eyeing the other people in the meeting. Hajime just nodded his head and shin just kind of nodded with a yawn it was late and the three younger kids had school in the morning.

Sesame and Takako Smiled and lit a candle for each of the knights who had disappeared and all said a prayer and then all of them rose hand in hand and muttered a return.

"Himeno, are you going to be ok?" Takako asked she recognized the sadness in the former Pretear's eyes saw the burden she carried; she once carried a similar burden. "Himeno every year I remind you if you want to talk about it, sesame and I are always here"

"Thanks, I... I'll be fine" Himeno flashed a smile "OK you midgets you three better get off to bed!" She said and scooped Mannen up with a slight difficulty.

"Don't call me a midget i'm going to be taller than you soon!" Mannen said and stuck his tongue out; three years had caused him to grow very tall but still as silly as he was years ago.

Himeno managed to get the three boys out of her room and escorted them to their own rooms, Mannen had his own, and Hajime and Shin still shared a room.

"Time in Leafenia is different then the time on this world" Sesame said and shook his head "and they sealed the portal between worlds when they entered, they didn't want to be followed. I just don't understand why they did it.

Takako shook her head, she was pregnant with Sasame's child, they had been married, and life had been loverly for the young couple except the absence of their friends from so long ago.

"Sasame, we can wonder that for the rest of our lives, perhaps they feel the world is safe and the boys should grow… I don't understand it either Sesame, but Himeno continues to lose hope every year, She still feels for him you know?"

Sesame just nodded his head and hugged his wife giving her a soft kiss and smiled at her, she was remarkable. "We must keep an eye on them till the knight's return, we owe them that".

Himeno finished reading Shin a bedtime story and Hajime were all tucked in when Himeno went to leave but Shin stopped her.

"Himeno, smile more… they'll be back someday and then things will be ok" Shin said with a yawn and rolled over on his bed.

Himeno smiled and nodded though she was unsure if either boy saw it but she just turned to go to her room none of that seemed to matter. Hayate had left her with no saying to where he was and why he had left her, of course, they were unofficial but to Himeno Hayate was her world.

"Himeno I checked your room you weren't there, Mayune has just came back from Europe with her fiancé!" Mawata said laughing, she had adjusted great and everything was beautiful now for her.

"OH!" Himeno said and Mawata and Himeno ran down the hall together to greet Mayune and her fiancé who was getting the run around from Mr. Awayuki already.

Mayune's finance was a tall young man with blue and yellow hair he had large purple eyes that screamed I am not interested in any of you but Mayune insisted.

"He is 24 moms and a law student!" Mayune nearly squealed to her skeptic of a mother.

"How do you plan to take care of my daughter and why didn't you come to Kaoru or me before you went and got engaged?" She said in her most severe of ways causing everyone to shiver.

"Ahh baby sis, Himeno!" Mayune said going over to both girls and giving them each a welcomed hug. "This is Carlos, he's my fiancé!" She said and all three did a girly group squeal. "Come on you two we have to go have a chat and let mom and dad talk to Carlos come on now let's go"

The three girls waved to Carlos who looked as if he just wanted to go with them rather than face the speeches he was sure to get from Mayune's parents.

"You know Hayate, when we return it'll be a little bit longer than three years, a lot could have changed" Goh said and sighed, being gone for so long was truly torture. He hadn't got to see the kids grow up or anyone else for that matters. He knew Mannen was 13, Shin would be eight and Hajime would be 10, they had all grow since they last saw each other.

"I know she'll have changed, but she is my only one, and to her I am her knight her one knight, she'll still have me" Hayate said in response, the three were recuperating after spending long hours with the new Leafe knight of sound.

"My business has probably made a great profit, and served the kids as training for knights" Kei had left several games to be released in hopes the boys

Would buy them and play them, they were created to train the knights.

"I wonder how they are"

"Mannen probably has a girl!" Goh said and started to chuckle.

"Hayate do you really think Himeno's just waiting for you?" Kei asked and shook his head this was hopeless.

"I don't know… I hope so though"

The three older knights lay on the grass soaking up the sun. After a while, they went to the bubble chamber to check on baby knight Yukio.

"He'll be ready soon to go to Earth; do any of you want to stay in Leafenia for a bit?" When they all shook their heads no, Hayate smiled he would be able to seal Leafenia again. Inside he had a feeling that something was going to happen that would require the Pretear again.

The babies eyes opened they were dark red and he had black hair, he was a very beautiful child, he was tanned and heart warming. The three knights loved watching over Yukio.

Hajime and Shin snuck down the hallway to Mannen's room and remembered that Mannen wanted them to knock before they entered his room.

"Ahh what do you kids want don't you two runts know I'm BUSY!" Mannen said opening the door of his room and glaring at the two younger boys.

"Mannen… MANNEN tell us about Leafenia and the other knights Mannen pah-lease!" The two boys begged with much glee hoping to hear all about the knights and the place Leafenia.

"Cant you bother someone else!" Mannen yelled t his friends slamming the door in their faces.

He didn't feel like dealing with the memories of this world, he didn't want to think of their 'friends' who had just abandoned them like this. He never wanted to remember them. Every year the ceremonies drove him nuts all the memories getting bottled up and poured into his memories and surpassed his mind. He crawled into his bed and went to sleep to forget all about today and how terrible his friends were.

"Hey lets go see Sasame and and Takako maybe maybe they will tell us of Leafenia!" Hajime suggested and the two of them raced down the hall to Sasame's and Takako's room giggling the entire way.

"Hey what are you two up for?" Sasame asked opening the door due to all the noise going on outside, he and Takako were talking about their future.

"Sasame, Ms Takako… will you tell us about Leafenia and the other knights!" Shin begged with the cutest smile in the world.

Sasame just laughed at the two boys and picked them up placing them on the couch where Takako was.

"They want to know about Leafenia and the knights" Sasame said and smiled at his wife who smiled back and nodded.

"We can tell you of Leafenia and the knights if you promise to go to sleep when we are done!" Takako said and laughed softly the kids were truly amazing.

"So how has my two very sexy sisters been?" Mayune asked with a laugh that was distinctly her own.

"We're ok" Mawata replied in surprise that her sister had seemed to change so much since they had last got the opportunity to speak with her.

"Himeno, what about you, ever find those three guys of yours?"

"No, they they are gone forever" Himeno said with a frown.

"Well is there a new guy then?"

"Hm… oh no no of course not I love Hayate, even if I may never see him again."

"Himeno I'm sure they will be back cheer up"

"Mayune, Himeno is right they probably won't be back, they've been gone for three years now."

"Well Mayune what about Carlos what's with him?" Himeno asked with a smile.

"Oh oh! He is a law student in England he's 24 and he is just wonderful! I met him when he accidentally pushed me into a fountain and as a gentleman he took me out and bought me new clothes and he also took me to lunch, he is so amazing." Mayune went on and on for another 15 minutes and finally Himeno dismissed herself saying she needed sleep.

When Himeno got upstairs she undressed quickly crawling into her bed and started crying

"Hayate Hayate where are you Hayate!" Himeno whispered into her pillow in between her sobs. She fell into a restless sleep of tears.

Hayate held his chest in pain, Himeno was crying for him again. He felt this way a lot her sadness would enter his body and multiply within him. Today it was worse than usual and Hayate needed a break.

"I need… to lie down" Hayate cringed, Goh and Kei led him to a soft patch of moss. They couldn't help him all they could do was watch their friend suffer from the pain someone was causing him due to their own absence.

"It's not surpassing?" Goh asked with a lot of concern he had never saw an episode this bad. It appeared Himeno was feeling much sorrow towards Hayate and them being gone.

"HAYATE!" Himeno was screaming in her sleep and Mawata and Sasame stood over her trying to wake her.

"Himeno shh" Sasame said with a look of despair he had never saw Himeno this sad.

"Hayate please come back, I'm sorry I failed you please return please" Himeno said sobbing when she woke up "Please come back"

"Mawata get a knight get Mannen" Sasame directed his desperation filling with every word. What Himeno needed was a knight, a knight who was in Leafenia and not here with her.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: ditto

Ty's:

Kirby: thanks for the review… and we have some Mr. Tanaka here… I guesses , LOL here you are ,

This is a short chapter longer one for chapter 4 I promise.

Chapter3: burning the body

Sasame and Mawata stood above Himeno both with a look of concern plastered

On their face. she had awoken the house with her screams and now she lie in her bed thrashing around and her face cringed up as if she was in terrible pain.

"Mawata get a knight get Mannen" Sasame directed his desperation filling with every word. What Himeno needed was a knight, a knight who was in Leafenia and not here with her.

Mannen who was very angry about being awoken and then being beckoned for came in with a look of complete impatience, walked to Himeno's bed, and smacked her in her face.

"Hey you stupid idiot wake the hell up and stop keeping everyone awake… you are very annoying" Mannen said not really meaning for it to sound as rude as it came out but it did the trick for Himeno's eye's flew open.

"Wha... Hayate? No… I… I am a failure aren't I," She whispered softly and a tear strolled down her cheek.

"That's right you failed everyone, Hayate, Sasame, and all the Leafe knights so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed!" Mannen said and Sasame looked at him in total shock and disappointment it was not suppose to end up like this. Sasame now held the tear stricken Himeno was shivering and shaking.

"He's right I… I failed Hayate," She muttered and her eyes went glassy and she fell silent no more tears came she was now stuck in her own world.

"Damnitt Hayate get back here" Sasame said and hugged Himeno closer, Mawata watched from the side she wanted Himeno to smile again for three years now the smile was so rare and now… now it was invisible.

Hayate grabbed his chest, fell to the ground, and screamed in pain, Himeno… Himeno he could not feel her presence all he felt was her sorrow overwhelming him it was worse than Leafe being sucked out of your being. It felt so terrible all he could do was roll into a ball and stay on the ground.

Kei and Goh raced to the fallen knight's side and assisted in getting the sweat drenched Hayate up to his feet.

"Hayate," Kei said with a shake of his head "it is time we returned to the Pretear I think"

Goh nodded his head in agreement but Hayate shook his head no and cringed to speak.

"A… little bit longer…. Just a little. Yukio can get a little bit stronger just… rest me somewhere, where the sun is" Hayate muttered and his head lolled backward.

Goh and Kei shook their heads negatively towards their older knight and did as he told them all the same. If he felt Yukio needed more time, even though his condition war worsening they would make it so that Yukio would have more time.

"Mr. Tanaka what do you mean the limousine broke down, and that's the excuse your using for not taking these pamphlets to the police station to find my daughters friends?" Mrs. Awayuki said with her eyes glowing red towards the completely bald Mr. Tanaka.

Mr. Tanaka jumped and his heart rate increased a billion percent and he turned bright red "I'm sorry Madam but the car just isn't working I am looking into it I can fax the pamphlets if you want"

"I see dock 3 month pay from Mr. Tanaka for not taking into accounts our needs" Mrs. Awayuki said and headed towards Himeno's bedroom it had been days and Himeno sat in a Veg state her eyes open they had doctors come the doctors didn't know. She was an empty shell no one was there. When she entered Carlos and Mayune greeted her.

"She is still not awake mother" Mayune said and cried into her fiancés shoulder Mr. and Mrs. Awayuki spent several days drilling Carlos and they came up with the fact he was a nice gentleman for Mayune.

"I know…. I'm very sorry Carlos that you meet us at such a bad time, but Himeno is very special" Mrs. Awayuki said and gave her stepdaughter a kiss on her cheek.

"It quite ok Mrs. Awayuki I completely understand he said and tried to smile but couldn't with his crying girlfriend on his shoulder. "I am sorry she is in this state." He muttered softly and hugged Mayune wrapping his arms around her body as if to protect her.

Mannen sat in silence, Shin and Hajime asked what was wrong with Himeno to Sasame had told them to ask Mannen. Mannen didn't want to tell them that he was the reason for her state, didn't want to admit to being the one who caused Himeno the pain. So he sat there finally someone spoke up.

"Mannen was trying to make things better and they had the opposite reaction" Takako said with a warm smile she didn't enjoy seeing Mannen full of all that guilt and not have a hand out of it. Her belly was now growing rapidly she was in her 6th month and the thought of Sasame's child was all she had in her head she loved her husband so much. She held her stomach feeling sickness coming on she was hoping it would pass though before she would have to run to a bathroom.

"Mannen did you make her cry?" Hajime asked his eyes lowering, Mannen had been acting like a jerk lately and Hajime could only imagine all the things Mannen would do to hurt Himeno.

Mannen jumped up and punched Hajime in his face and the two of them started fighting, wrestling each other to the ground. Shin started sobbing and Takako picked him up and left the scene.

"STOP IT!" Sasame said and glared at the two younger boys who had froze.. "You two can not be fighting at a time like this, no one ever considered that Himeno would be in this state, we all thought she would grow out of it." Sasame said and shook his head. "You boys can not fight."

Hajime and Mannen got up and apologized quickly to Takako and Sasame both feeling all around guilt.

Mr. Awayuki sat out in the garage as Mr. Tanaka worked on the limousine.

"I just don't know what I did!" He sobbed into a bottle of sake and just blundered on and on about how they all tried so hard and now Himeno was practically gone to him she was gone absolutely gone. He loved all three of his daughters, Himeno was always there though and now his blood was hurt and he could not do much more than drink his pity down into oblivion.

"Troubled girl she is… should never have got involved with that older man." Mr. Tanaka offered briefly, before he hit at the engine some more with a wrench. He really had no idea what he was doing, but he had to appear to try as to please his heartthrob Mrs. Awayuki. Who someday would be Mrs. Natsue Tanaka oh he could not wait to get that Awayuki alcoholic who was overly annoying out of his loves life.

"She loved him, and I thought he cared for her that… that trashy handy man!" Mr. Awayuki said and slammed the bottle of Sake down dismissing himself and leaving Mr. Tanaka. Who shrugged and went back to the limousine.

Goh and Kei watched over Yukio for a while in silence then Kei spoke up.

"The sooner we get Hayate out of here the better, he Is not needed here… Yukio can come to without Hayate's presence." Kei said and nodded "I'm going to take him back tonight."

"How?" Goh asked amazed that Kei had such an idea.

"I don't know yet… but its time he returns" Kei responded and shuffled his hair back out of his eyes. "The problem is Hayate seeled us in here… and we aren't leaving without breaking that seal"


	4. 4

A/N ahhh… Sorry this doesn't make to much sense but I'm not going for it to make sense I'm going for it to be a story I have fun with Finally a update… hopefully longer than the last chapter J if not I promise chapter five will be out soon.

Disclaimer: Continued

Chapter 4: Breaking Apart

Goh and Kei plotted themselves a plan to combine their powers, and try finding the weak spot amongst Hayate's shield to destroy it. Hayate lay in pain and clearly obvious by the cringe placed permanent on his face.

"I just don't understand how he sealed it!" Goh said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I know… maybe Hayate planned on us trying to escape... perhaps he saw this and made it impossible. I assume then he really does want Yukio to have the three full weeks of growth in Leafenia." Kei said with a beaten look on his face. "This is not what I expected Hayate to do."

"I just can't wait to see the squirts again, what if they don't want to speak with us?" Goh said and laid down on the patchy grass.

"Mannen maybe, not Hajime and Shin will be happy to see us."

Kei followed suit and lay down beside Goh starring at the sky, both men were completely silent both having troubled feelings and thoughts in there own mind.

8

"Doctor please tells me there has been SOME improvement?" Mrs. Awayuki said watching the Doctor examine Himeno thoroughly. Mrs. Awayuki was hoping for a diagnosis something that would make Himeno better by some great amount of money she would pay to make her step daughter aright again.

"Mrs. Awayuki I can't know for sure… this is not a test center, if I were allowed to take Ms Awayuki to the Awayuki Medical Break-Thru Center, I could then test her for al possible ailments and then perhaps a treatment could be devised. And it would be free for you because e you own the center" the Doctor finished and looked over at over worked Natsue Awayuki.

"We're allowed 24 hour access to Himeno right"

"Mrs. Awayuki Madam you own the center you have access to everything there. This is why you never see a bill for a house visit"

Mrs. Awayuki nodded "Mr. Tanoka!" Mrs. Awayuki yelled and Mr. Tanoka appeared by her side.

"Yes Mrs. Awayuki?" He said in his most friendly of voices.

"Call for a Helicopter I need it immediately it will be flying Ms Himeno Awayuki and Dr. Cho to the Medical testing facility"

"Of course Mrs. Awayuki I will do that for you Mrs. Awayuki anything else?" Tanaka

"yes" she said and paused briefly "Call Mayune and Carlos and inform Mawata and Mr. Awayuki We are having a family meeting tonight and if they are not there… inform them they are no longer family." Mrs. Awayuki said sternly. She had not noticed Mawata and the two smaller boys had entered the room and stood at the door way.

"A family meeting" Mawata said and sighed. The last time her mother had a family meeting was when she told them their father had died… and Mayune and Her mother cried so much… Mawata cringed at the memory.

"Hey! What is he doing to Ms. Himeno, WHERE IS HE TAKING HER" Hajime yelled as he saw Himeno being moved to a wheel chair. "Mawata where is he taking Himeno?"

"Himeno is going to a medical center to get better" Mrs. Awayuki said and her head started pounding. She would have to bring up the kinds two it had almost been three years and while Sasame and Takako were fine the children were a hassle. Just then the smaller one Shin started sobbing muttering about how Himeno couldn't leave them here… Mrs. Awayuki sighed softly… Himeno had been gone for quite sometime did the children not understand that.

"Mawata Please! Get them out of here I need to arrange things with the Doctor be at the meeting tonight got it?"

"Oh... yes of course" Mawata said and pushed the two boys out of the room and into Mannen's room who started to object.

"No Mannen take care of them" Mawata said and closed the door. Mannen didn't argue after he saw them crying. Mawata sunk down against the door hugging her. Himeno…. Her sister her sister was being taken away now, why now. Mawata leveled her head downward and let herself cry, she felt as though Himeno leaving the house was the final falling apart of the family.

Mannen tried to get them to stop crying but they just wouldn't listen to him, he was talking to two leaking ceilings pretty much trying to stop the dripping "Come on I'll read you story" Mannen said scooping shin up and putting him on his bed, Hajime followed without much force. Mannen was trying to seem like the older more mature adult here, he was just as scared if what he over heard through there whining was true Himeno would be gone, taken to some hospital.

8

Mannen read them stories about dragons and pixies and magical beings, he didn't have to read long before both boys had fallen asleep against him. Mannen smiled happy they had found themselves in a slumber and he cuddled into them and hugged them and decided to sleep himself.

"Can you feel that" Goh asked as quietly as he could

"You mean the feeling that my heart is being trampled and my head is burning, yes. Its Shin and Hajime… My worry is if they are hurt or in pain where is Mannen's." Kei responded flatly.

"Why wont Hayate let us leave! If Shin and Hajime are in danger surely we should help them." Kei nearly shouted.

"Yukio… can't leave… if you feel you must go there" Hayate raised his hand above his head and pulled the shield from Leafenia allowing his friends to leave, he would stay.

Kei and Goh looked at each other they both knew Hayate was sick and exhausted and they both knew he liked taking things on himself and they stood both raising themselves into the air towards the exit.

"If you're not out within three months their time… We'll come back" Kei said and grabbed onto Goh pulling him along with him.

"I'll be back soon" Hayate said and fell into slumber.

Goh and Kei reached Earth and ended up being in Awayuki Park. They looked around and then Kei started walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" Goh said and glared at Kei

"The kids you idiot" He muttered back and Goh quickly caught up to him.

8

Mrs Awayuki waited for the rest of her family to make their presence known. Mawata and Mr. Awayuke had already shown up, Mayune and Carlos had not yet.

"They have thirty seconds" Mrs. Awayuki said looking at her watch. A burst through the door and a girl with pink hair appeared pulling a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, Carlos behind her.

"Mother Mr. Tanoka just gave me the message i have been trying to call your cell phone but you proved to not be answering" Mayune said and took a seat on the love seat with carlos, who put an arm around her.

"Good your all here then" Mrs. Awayuki said as she turned her cell phone on wondering why it was off to begin with. "Firstly Himeno is in the Hospital she is going to be monitored 24 hours a day Doctor Cho felt it could hep her greatly, this meeting is about the family though and the feeling i have that we are falling apart." Mrs.awayuki said and took a seat beside her husdand.

"Natuse i'm on a book right now I'm sorry my love, I justcant take Himeno not being around its been months since she has spoken... and years since a real smile was placed on her face" Mr. Awayuki said and heplace his hands promptly into his face and started crying."

"Mom... Carlos and I are going back to Europe, his break is up and my modeling agent called me, He ay have a job for me." Mayune said nervously backing into her fiance.

"What?" Mrs. Awayuki said and gave her daughter a glare. "No... i will not allow you to do that your step-sister is sick you and Carlos have been mooching at that apartment for months now and I dont care if he goes to Europe You my daughter are not your forgbidden to!" Mrs. Awayuki's phone started ringing she looked at it longingly.

"Oh go ahead mother answer it. Probably work you know your never around when we need you!"

"Mayune how dare you speak to you mother like that" Mr. Awayuki said.

"Hah she's not my mother I'm out of here... I dont need her and I dont need to be a part of the Awayuki family" Mayune said and humphed "lets go Carlos"

Mayune and Carlos left and Mrs Awayuke answered her phone just as Mawata had dissmissed herself.

"she what? When... Doctor do you know why? Restraints... yes go ahead... yes i understand... of course... I will be over as soon as i can." Mrs. Awayuki said into her phone.

88

Mawata sat outside the boys rooms and pulled her legs to her chest she had just finished checking on them. sense Himeno was unable to care for them, it became her job. Mawata didnt mind at all, in fact she enjoyed the kids, everyone else seemed to have a certain way to act around her... except Himeno and the children.

"Himeno... Himeno come back to me" Mawata said sadly and a tear rolled down her face she started crying heavily into her legs.

"Hey... Miss are you ok?" Goh said as he and Kei had succesfully gotten into the mansion unnoticed.

That voice, that voice Mawata recognised it, she looked up and sure enough one of Himeno's friends looked down at her the brown hired one, the yellow haired was close behind.

"Wheres Hayate... where is he? He better be with you!" Mawata said and stood up she was taller than Goh and kei had remembered but she was just as beautiful.

"He broke my entire family up, Where is he" Mawata sobbed.

"Oh dear... this wont get us anywhere" Kei muttered.

A/N more later when I am on a competent computer that I'm allowed to add words to the dictionary and set my grammar spelling settings… hope I didn't mess up to many character spellings and… Don't tell me about the Grammar I know Reviews Welcomed.


End file.
